Unbearable
by Buford the Table
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and so far the school year is not going to well for Harry. Umbridge is taking over the school, Snape is making his life miserable, Dumbledore is ignoring him, and lots more! But will his fifth year turn out even worse then he expected? Will Voldemort possess Harry, and gain full control over him?


**Hey Guys! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so tell me how I do by reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Like every Monday, Harry was not in a good mood. He had all the classes he dreaded crammed into one day, including double potions and Occlumency lessons with Snape. What on Earth had he done to deserve this? Harry thought as he was lying on the floor in the middle of Occlumency after being forced to go through more painful memories of life before Hogwarts.

"It seems you are getting worse and lazier each lesson Potter," Snape spat out.

Really what had he done to deserve this? Whose idea was it to have these stupid lessons any way? Oh right Dumbledore, Harry thought vehemently. Maybe that's why he was avoiding him.

Snape, probably seeing the angry look plaster over Harry's face as he thought about Dumbledore, cried, "get up Potter, I will not waste my time with you if you don't even try!"

"I _am _trying!" Harry exclaimed, angry at both Dumbledore and Snape.

"Manners Harry, one more time then you can get out of my sight."

Gladly, Harry thought while standing up trying to swallow down his anger, so Snape couldn't get to his super painful memories. He did not need to see Cedric dying again.

And without warning Snape raised his wand and called, "_Legilimens_!"

He was in the Chamber of Secrets looking at Ginny's lifeless body, he was a snake biting Mr. Weasly, blood everywhere, green light, Cedric falling, puffs of colored smoke coming out of a wand, a man who looked just like him, a woman with long dark hair screaming, "not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" In a flash of green light she was gone.

Harry's scar felt like it would split open as he screamed, perhaps the loudest he had ever screamed.

At the same time Snape had yelled, "ENOUGH!" Snape knew there was something wrong. Even though he had broken into the boy's mind without warning he had been able to break into a memory that should have been extremely difficult to break into, it was a memory that Potter probably hadn't even known that he had, and a memory that he probably feared above all others, even if he couldn't remember it. At this moment Potter's mind was incredibly weak, weaker than it should have been. Surly the Dark Lord wasn't breaking into the boy's mind? Severus quickly dismissed that thought. The Dark Lord wouldn't be trying to possess Harry. Yet.

It took a moment him to realize that Harry was on the floor, his hand cupping his scar, eyes wide with shock.

Harry felt unbearable pain. He had just seen images of the night Voldemort killed his parents, and not to mention his forehead felt like it was going to split open. Harry felt someone grabbing him by his collar and hoisting him up. He looked up and saw Snape glaring at him.

"Go to the hospital wing, Potter if you must." Harry was about to bolt to the door before he accidentally cried out from the pain in front of Snape. But before he could leave Snape added, "You must clear your mind every night. Don't you ignore me boy!" Snape exclaimed as Harry was trying not to sprint out of the room. "This is absolutely crucial! Now go I will see you in my office on Wednesday."

As Harry left Severus sat down at his desk, trying to forget the image of Lily dying, and trying not to break down.

After Harry got the pain relief potion from Madam Pomfrey, he went to the Gryffindor common room, and went straight to bed, telling Ron and Hermione he felt tiered and that he would tell them how his lesson with Snape went in the morning.

When he got up to the boys dorm, he collapsed into his bed. Forgetting What Snape had told him about practicing Occlumency, he fell asleep immediately, which may have been the worst mistake of his life.

* * *

Harry found himself in a dim room lit only by a few torches, which cast an eerie glow on the man, standing in front of him.

"Lucius Malfoy," He heard himself speak, in a cold, high-pitched voice that could only be long to one person.

"My Lord," Malfoy said as he bowed down to Voldemort. "I have done what you have asked of me, but I must warn you My Lord it takes very ancient, complex, and risky magic."

"Do you not have faith in me Lucius? Should I have assigned the task to someone who is more loyal to me?" Voldemort asked his voice in a dangerous wiser.

The Death Eaters eyes widened with fear as he begged forgiveness from his master.

"Calm yourself Lucius you have done well. You will be rewarded, now leave," the Dark Lord commanded. After Praising Voldemort and thanking him, Lucius Malfoy turned to leave. Before he could hurry out the door Voldemort stopped him once more,"and you are positive all the pain will go to him?"

"Yes My Lord," Lucius answered

"Very well now go."

* * *

Harry woke up with his head aching. Not just his scar, but his head. It felt like someone had attacked it with an ax. Maybe his mind was breaking down due to all the stress about everything going on; OWLS, DA, Occlumency, Umbridge, Voldemort braking into his mind. Just to name a few. Not only that, but his scar was burning. He knew, immediately, that Voldemort was feeling happy. He thought it probably had something to do with the dream he had last night. He didn't really know what to make of the dream. He didn't really get any information out of it except that Malfoy and Voldemort were up to no good. Harry supposed he should tell Dumbledore, but then rejected the idea immediately. What would he tell the headmaster? And besides, then he would find out Harry hadn't been practicing Occlumency. With a jolt Harry remembered the seriousness of the Potion Masters tone when he told him to clear his mind before going to bed. Harry got out of bed and started to dress, a sinking felling in his stomach.

As he dressed Harry started feeling a joyful sensation, that felt as if it were creeping into his body, he realized that these were Voldemort's feelings, effecting his own which was weird. Voldemort's feelings couldn't be affecting his could they? It was like Voldemort's feelings were his own. Harry was starting to freak out. Voldemort couldn't be possessing him, could he? No, he would probably know if he was getting possessed. He had thought he was once before, but it turned out he wasn't. Should he tell Dumbledore? No he wouldn't. It was probably nothing. He tried to swallow Voldemort's happiness as he went down for breakfast with Ron and Hermione.

The trio entered the great hall, and sat next to Neville. As they started to dish up their breakfast, Harry felt the feeling of happiness creeping through his body. Instead of making him feel happy it made him feel dirty. It was not unlike Christmas Break when he thought Voldemort was possessing him. He wondered again if he should tell Dumbledore. He looked over at the Headmaster, and at the same time Dumbledore turned to look at Harry. Their eyes meet.

All of a sudden, Harry felt as if a snake had aroused inside him, but the next second he wasn't a where of any thing going on around him. He felt pain like he had never felt before. Unbearable pain. He was screaming and thrashing on the ground. Then the pain stopped. Just like that.

Harry Potter sat up, and for a second his eyes turned red instead of green.

Voldemort had succeeded.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Hoped you liked it! Please review! The more I get the faster I'll update!**


End file.
